


Hopefully Devoted

by Shi_koi



Series: Devotion [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Control Issues, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Slightly Non-con-ish leanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_koi/pseuds/Shi_koi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is always hope, especially for one clever enough to manipulate the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopefully Devoted

 

 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· ноpёfцllу dєvотёd ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯) 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

 

He's watching. He's always watching.

 

Jane is burning out. It saddens him, but he expected it to happen much, much sooner. He can't blame Jane, keeping so many secrets is hard, he knows this from experience. He's superior to Jane in every way, so keeping his own secrets is only a slight weight, and not a weary burden. Sometimes, he even enjoys the pressure.

 

Jane doesn't. His boyish golden curls are overly long. He hasn't been bothered to cut his hair, and the curls tease his ears and the gentle curve of his neck. His blue eyes are smudged with dark circles, and his lips are pulled taut far too often. He prefers to see Jane smile.

 

The perfect cut of Jane's three-piece suits no longer sheathe his lithe frame, they hang, not unattractively, but rather...mournfully, off of the blond's body. He aches to feed Jane. To keep him blindfolded at his feet whilst he feeds Jane small, bite-sized treats, offerings that Jane takes gratefully from his fingers.

 

If he'd been an impatient man, he would have taken Jane by now, but he's not. He's patient. He's infinitely patient. He is content to watch Jane for the moment, amuse himself at the way his team-mates try in vain to coax the blond to eat, to sleep, to join in on cases that are far, far below Jane's natural intellect and skill. Anything to keep Jane occupied. 

 

Only the small female, Teresa Lisbon knows the reason for Jane's melancholy, his sudden decent into a deep, dark depression, and, like a true friend, she keeps his secret, watching with sad, soulful eyes at Jane tears himself apart.

 

They're so much fun to watch.

 

Still, things will have to change soon. He can't have Jane end up in a mental hospital, no, he needs, wants Jane on the streets, desperately trying to catch him. He's already started to make plans. Vague, half-formed plans that he'll define at a later date, when he actually needs to. He's already broken his pattern for Jane before, and in fact, one could say that breaking his pattern where Jane is concerned is a pattern unto itself, but honestly? He has no need for an excuse.

 

Jane is special. Very special, and if he needs to make Jane see that personally, then that is exactly what he'll do. 

 

He almost can't wait.

 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~* 

(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.·(¯`·._.· ёйd ·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯)·._.·´¯) 

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

 


End file.
